


叶落不见秋

by ysfish



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysfish/pseuds/ysfish





	1. 笑春

依稀记得，那是一个春末。落  
花时节，他拖着原本不属于他的行李来到H市。虽然一直惦念着离家出走这档子事儿，但懒如叶修，既然还没被逼到份上，就没有付诸行动的打算。但是，所谓天时——父母外出，地利——有人勤快地打包了行李，人和——有朋友表示欢迎他来投奔，这三样都赶在一起了，于是叶修当机立断，果断“借”了叶秋的行李，揣着几千块花剩下的压岁钱，跑路了。  
那天，仿佛是为了迎接他的到来，走出火车站的时候，突然下起了汹涌的暴雨。其猛烈程度，唯有瀑布二字形容。毫无悬念地，叶修和前来接站的苏沐秋被灌了个彻底。  
“敢情你们H市就是个大澡堂么？”初来乍到的叶修还很有心情地吐槽，顺带喝进了几口从脸上淌下来的雨水，“呸，咸的。”  
这是他对H市的第一印象。  
春去秋来，夏往冬至，他迅速和苏沐秋从并肩而战的网友变成了同枕而眠的室友，也迅速和苏沐橙混熟——与苏家兄妹关系好得仿佛原本就是一家人。  
虽然从小养尊处优的叶大少爷偶尔也会嫌弃苏沐秋这个同床共枕的家伙——特别是夏天的时候，身边挤着个大活人就像挨着个烤炉一样——但无奈他们只租得起这么个小小的二居室，自然只能是沐橙自己住一间，两个大半小伙子挤一间——房间还小得放不下两张单人床。不过好在叶修他并不真的挑剔。不管环境怎么样，有张床睡，也总比天天躺马路滚台阶要强。用他自己的话说，“哥适应性强”。  
于是，以改善生活、发家致富为己任，两个少年人开始了靠游戏丰衣足食数钞票的奋斗之路。  
翻过春节，又一年春天临近。  
起床的时候，叶修发觉有些异样。但他来不及多想，早上的时间总是很紧张的。 他胡乱套上件T恤，打着哈气就走出了卧室。厕所里传来哗哗的水声，应该是沐橙在洗漱。客厅里正在摆放餐桌的苏沐秋转过头来，叶修顿时觉得那股古怪的感觉更明显了。  
“你……”他欲言又止。  
“怎么？”  
电光火石，福至心灵，叶修看着苏沐秋泛着红意的双颊，意识到了原因所在，但不造该怎么开口，遂假装被桌上冒着热气的早餐吸引了注意，晃荡过去：“呦，今天伙食不错啊？”  
两个少年得靠游戏养活三个人，生活并不轻松。本着省钱和省事的原则，他们的早餐向来是馒头咸菜解决，只是沐橙还会多个鸡蛋。但今天的桌上赫然多了豆浆和油条，就算是难得一见的大餐了。  
“哦，醒早了，睡不着，就出去买了。”  
“那什么，今天我去送沐橙就行，你别去了。” 叶修不太自然地挠了挠鼻梁。  
“今天应该轮到我了吧？”苏沐秋疑惑地瞅了眼墙上挂着的月历。8日，偶数，是该自己送沐橙去上学没错。  
“今天我替你，你就老实在家呆着吧。”叶修决定不跟眼前这个没有自知之明的枪哥一般见识。  
“不行，我一会儿还要去交卡呢。”  
最后，谁也拗不过谁，三个人一起出了门。苏沐秋走在叶修和苏沐橙之间，帮妹妹扛着书包。  
“我替你去交卡不就完了吗？”叶修依然不死心。  
“不行，陶哥说你烟瘾越来越大了，我得监督你。”苏沐秋扯了扯领口，“我说，今天是不是有点热啊……”  
“没有啊？”苏沐橙奇怪地望了望天空。灰色的积雨云看起来沉甸甸的，不知道什么时候就会漏下雨来。这会儿虽然没有风，但也不至于就说热吧。“挺凉快的。”  
“是吗？”  
苏沐秋烦躁地用手扇着风，丝毫没注意到叶修的欲言又止。

躁动。  
有什么在蠢蠢欲动。  
是什么呢？  
他扯了扯衬衫的领子，烦躁地想着。  
他没有注意到路人或古怪或觊觎的目光，也没注意到好友对路人的警惕和对不怀好意者的威慑。鼻尖总是萦绕着一股奇怪的草木香气，频频使他分神，扰乱他的注意力。直到叶修脱下外套披在他的身上，苏沐秋也没想明白到底是哪里不对劲。  
“干嘛？”  
“我这不是怕你冷啊。”叶修不自然地把视线扭向一边。  
“去去去，大热天冷什么冷。”天这么热，怎么他可能会觉得冷？苏沐秋觉得好笑。就在这时，他忽然发现那一直萦绕不去的香味更重了。“这什么味儿……”  
“哎？”苏沐橙使劲嗅了嗅，“汽油味儿？”  
“不是，是一种——”苏沐秋突然觉得腿一软，就倒了下去。  
叶修还没来得及说那是信息素，就见苏沐秋身子一晃，朝旁边歪了去。好在全职玩家叶修不仅手速高反应快操作强，真人本身也眼疾手快，一个弧光闪把自己送过去，张开手臂接住苏沐秋。最终，苏沐秋跌进了他的怀里。  
“咦？”当事人还没反应过来这是怎么回事。  
“早就叫你别出来啊……”叶修语重心长，一副孺子不可教也的痛心疾首模样，“不舒服还往外乱跑……”  
苏沐秋感到诧异，他都不知道自己不舒服，对方是怎么知道的？  
“病了？”苏沐橙担心地问。  
“可能是发烧吧。”叶修为了增强说服力，还专门腾出手探了探苏沐秋的额头，“嗯，有点烫。”其实不止是额头，叶修怀里的整个人都是滚烫的。  
“唉叶修哥你赶紧送他回去吧，我一个人能行的。”独立的女生当即表示。  
“那你自己注意点啊！”苏沐秋哪怕就快趟到马路上了，但还是不放心妹妹一个人。  
“放心吧。”  
兄妹俩自说自话，一点都不给叶修这个人肉垫发言的机会。直到苏沐橙走远，他才揽着怀里软趴趴的那个人，问：“怎样，还能走吗？”  
苏沐秋这会儿正惊诧于自己身体的反应。全身都没有力气，双腿软绵得像没有骨头，几乎支撑不住自身的重量。燥热一股一股地涌上来，全身的皮肤都在灼烧。  
但是，发烧？  
感觉相似，却又不同。  
苏沐秋想了想自己的状况，又想了想现在自己与家门口之间的距离，坦然道：“我估计……悬。”  
“那好吧，我背你。”叶修说着转过身去蹲下，苏沐秋扶着他的肩膀，爬到他的背上。叶修托住他的大腿， 把他背起来。  
“我跟你说，叶修，要是沐橙今天出了什么事，我不会放过你的。”  
“你就放心吧……她都这么大的人了，能出什么事？”  
“那可说不准，我妹妹这么漂亮一小姑娘，万一给人绑走了怎么办？到时候我上哪儿找去啊？”  
“……”叶修决定不予理会。  
“……你说，我不会真病了吧？”  
“身体不舒服就别出来啊，现在怕了吧？”  
“怕啊，我怕你这个战斗力半只鹅的死宅摔着我。”  
“……信不信我现在就把你扔地上？”  
“不行我得赶快好起来，手里这几个单子都没做完，还要买药……”  
“……瞎操心。”  
苏沐秋总觉得哪里痒痒的，也许是心底，也许是身体的哪里。他不由得在叶修背上蹭了蹭，然后换了个更舒服的姿势趴着。但是叶修不舒服了。他比早上清楚地感到自己所起的反应，顿时涨红了耳朵。  
“沐秋。”  
“嗯？”  
“你别撩我啊，我怕我真背不住你。”  
“叶修……”  
“不怕，有我在。”  
“……”  
苏沐秋觉得这句台词莫名其妙的，但他没有多余的气力来吐槽叶修的糟糕台词了。不过，不知为什么，趴在叶修清瘦却又有力的肩膀上，听着这句话，他觉得特别安心。  
“到底是怎么了呢……”他喃喃自语。  
叶修毫不怜悯地给了他一记落花掌：“发情期。”  
直到回到家，谁都没有再说一句话。

到家后，叶修把苏沐秋放到床上，倒了杯水放在床头柜上，然后就站在一旁。他呼吸急促，站在自己的卧室里望着自己最好的朋友，却拘谨得连手该放在哪里都不知道。  
孤A寡O共处一室，就是这么一回事。  
内心与信息素一起骚动，但无论身体多么渴求彼此，二人都清楚他们之间存在着一条不能逾越的界限。如果跨过一步，谁都不知道会发生什么。  
“那个……你还好吧？”  
苏沐秋却扫了眼Alpha下身的帐篷。  
“你离我远点啊。”他不好受地说，声音却是哑的。  
但叶修握了握拳头，不退反进。  
“没事的，相信我。”  
苏沐秋来不及阻止，那人就朝他俯下身来。

叶修是被铃声吵醒的。瞥了眼身边迷迷糊糊探出手臂摸索手机的少年，他把人一把揽进怀里，抱紧了，蹭了蹭。  
指尖距离手机还有半公分的距离，然而苏沐秋挣了两下没挣动，只好放弃了。好在铃声只响了三声，便没再打扰他们。  
“你干嘛？”  
“你从来没说过你是Omega。”  
“我也是刚知道啊，”苏沐秋有点无语，在孤儿院的时候都没人告诉过他，后来出来了他就更没法知道自己和妹妹的性别了。  
“那你是什么啊？”  
“……可能是B吧。”  
“哦……对了，你今天买药花多钱呀？”  
早上叶修用手帮苏沐秋泄了一回，又去买来抑制剂喂给苏沐秋，最后守着终于安定下来睡着的苏沐秋，也睡了过去。苏沐秋这会儿依然有些低热和脱力，但也没觉得有多么难以忍受。他没多想自己成为O会怎样，唯一介怀的就是只怕以后要增加一项新开支了。  
叶修心想得亏我还没觉醒，不然你就没机会心疼钱了，嘴上却说：“没多少，你少拆一件橙装就有了。”  
“哦，那早上多谢了啊。”  
“不用谢，你今天把碗洗了就行了。” 苏沐秋想了想，叶修确实帮了自己一大忙，不就是三个碗一个盘子，也不多，就勉为其难地答应了：“好吧。”  
“对了，我昨天忙着抢boss来就没洗，今天早上的也没来得及洗。”  
“……”


	2. 苦夏

“苦夏啊……”  
苏沐秋倒在床上喃喃自语。  
食欲减退，身体低热，乏力疲倦，精神不振。  
说起来和发情很像，但又完全不是一回事。一开始他还奇怪，发情期刚过没几天，怎么又这样了。直到叶修用看白痴的眼神看了他一眼。  
“骚年啊，你不要太把自己当Omega，信息素都没出来。”  
看着叶修特淡定地转头刷怪，苏沐秋愣了愣。他揪起自己的T恤嗅了嗅，确实没有味，这才放下心来。  
苏沐秋觉得，自从初次发情之后，自己就变得怪怪的。  
其实这也不能怪他，作为一个新生的Omega，就算表面上再淡定，也难免会对自己的新身份感到不安。十六岁的苏沐秋，就带着这种不安陷入了苦夏。

叶修心里有点痒痒的。  
这样困扰着的苏沐秋，似乎有点可爱啊？  
他开始确信自己喜欢上了眼前的这个人。  
这个人的脸上永远阳光明媚，哪怕偶尔有点乌云飘过，也会被强劲的阳光顽强地驱散。事情越是不顺利，他就越是斗志昂扬。但要事情顺利了呢？他会露出那种有点得意的小表情。这时只要随便夸他几句，他就会就很嘚瑟地顺着杆爬上了天。一旦没嘚瑟好摔下来，就会不吭不响地在墙角蹲上老半天……但不一会儿就又会找棵树开始爬了。  
叶修越想越觉得，这人怎么就这么可爱呢？真想把他牢牢捂在怀里，再也不松开。  
当然啦，他一旦唠叨起来还是有点烦人的。如果他成为自己的Omega，那以后一旦他再唠叨起来，是不是就可以用吻堵住他的嘴了……  
自从叶修在苏沐秋性别觉醒时初次尝到了亲吻他的滋味，就打开了新世界的大门。脑内小剧场的主创人员一不小心就会围绕着如何标记苏沐秋积极开展创作活动……  
所以说，自那之后变得有些奇怪的人，其实并不只苏沐秋一个。

苏沐秋猛地从床上坐了起来，神色古怪地瞅着叶修：“如果我没发情，那为什么我闻到了一股子怪味。”  
信息素味道被形容为怪味的某Alpha被自己的口水呛了一下，急忙收敛自己隐约有些撒欢的信息素。淡定淡定，象由心生，色即是空，空即是色，色即是秋……  
他不动声色地带跑话题：“你真不打算参加中考了啊？”  
“考什么考，高中哪有荣耀这么有意思。”苏沐秋一副完全不在意的样子，由床上爬回自己的电脑前，“干活了干活了，小橙马上就要交学费了，咱们得多攒点钱。”  
“真是可惜，看不出来你成绩竟然这么好，都能惊动年级主任。”

叶修想起那两个找到家里来苦口婆心的学校老师，便有些感慨。在这之前，他都没想过眼前这个一心扑在游戏上的宅男居然也能是个学神。一个成绩拔尖的好苗子，若是继续升学，将来完全可以考上一所全国前几的大学，却选择了辍学在家打游戏赚钱——这种在普通人看来完全是自毁前程的人生道路，叶修完全明白他为的是什么。  
叶修从家里出来打游戏，除了凭着一腔热血，还因为他经过认真调查和严肃思考之后，认为这条路可行。退一万步讲，万一他最后时运不济被堵死了所有的进路，那么以他的家庭条件，他是有退路的。到时候回到家里，顺从父母的安排，他也可以一生衣食无忧。所以，叶修有选择的空间。  
但苏沐秋与叶修不同，他是没有选择的。他必须赚钱，这样才能够养活自己，拉扯妹妹长大。他不能任性地说我以后要成为网络工程师，就去读高中，考大学，硕博直升甚至留学海外，成为普罗大众眼中的精英中的精英。他有他的顾虑，他的责任，他不能抛开这一切不管不顾。叶修倒也不觉得苏沐秋的前程就会像那两个老师所说的那样被毁掉，打游戏怎么就没有出路了呢？随着世界电竞领域的发展，只要掌握了技术，他们两个将来出人头地并不是件不可能的事。  
他对苏沐秋的才能的信任并不是盲目的，能和自己打得不相上下的人，自然不会差。打好游戏不是人们想象中那么简单的事，这不仅要求玩家有手速，有反应力，更要有一定的聪明才智。玩游戏不止要用手，还要用脑。荣耀推出几个月以来，有那么多被武器编辑器吸引来的人投入了无数脑细胞却铩羽而归，苏沐秋却是那少数几个能造出不输于橙武性能的银武的人之一，这就足见他的游戏商之高了。

“呵呵，”苏沐秋发出他那标志性的笑声，拉回叶修的思绪，“怎么样，比你强多了吧？”  
“呵呵，”叶修还以苏沐秋一个一模一样的笑，经过一年多的朝夕相处，他已经学得有模有样，“我这次就让让你，勉强算你赢吧。”  
“勉什么强，本来就是我赢了。”  
叶修看着他那得意的小酒窝，无奈地叹了口气，顺手撸了一把他头上的毛：“是是是，小苏同学成绩这么好，叶修哥哥这次输给你了。”  
苏沐秋捂着头发炸了起来：“叶修你干什么！”  
“你不是苦夏吗？去睡会儿吧。叶修哥哥虽然学习不如你，但论游戏赢你是分分钟的事。”  
“还哥哥，你肉不肉麻？哎哟我的鸡皮疙瘩都能炒一盘菜了！”苏沐秋嫌弃，“等等，你说你赢谁是分分钟的事？”  
“你这么精神我都要以为你没病了。”  
“苦夏本来就不是病，你才有病……”苏沐秋再次向后躺倒。  
他怔怔地看着叶修认真操作有些角色的背影，想起那个临时标记时短暂的吻，突然有些脸热。  
他闭上眼睛，眼前立刻浮现出少年Alpha那并不宽厚的后背。不成熟，却因此才更想让他靠上去。这背脊不宽厚却很温暖，将他一步一步地背回他们的家，不成熟而又坚定，能让他信任依赖并肩作战。  
这辈子就这么走下去，似乎也不坏。 

“叶修，标记我。”苏沐秋忽然说。  
“你说什么？”  
叶修不敢相信自己的耳朵。他看着语气随意而表情认真的苏沐秋，胸如鼓撞。  
“我说，你标记我吧。”  
就在叶修以为是自己幻听的时候，苏沐秋又说了一遍。  
苏沐秋等了一会儿，看着表情复杂、欲言又止的叶修，他忽然没有勇气再等下去了。  
“我想了好几天了，一支抑制剂要20多块钱，每个月发一次情，100块就搭进去了，我哪有这么多钱能浪费。如果你标记了我，那以后那劲上来了就来一发，这样每年能省不少钱呢。还有我一个omega老去网吧这种地方也不方便，但有了标记就方便多了。”  
叶修看着苏沐秋不说话，脸色越来越沉。  
苏沐秋却没有发现，继续红着脸把之前准备好的借口倒豆子一样全都倒在叶修面前：“我们是好朋友啊，叶修你就当帮我一个忙吧。不过是个标记嘛，你是Alpha，标记我对你也没什么损失对不对？如果你有喜欢的人了，到时候你还可以标记其他，我绝对不可不闹，真的。  
“你怎么不说话了？你要是实在不同意，那我就去外面——”  
在外屋写暑假作业的苏沐橙突然听见一声里屋传来巨响，然后就是叶修的一声爆喝：  
“苏沐秋！”  
她赶忙扔下笔跑进里屋，只见她的两个哥哥对持着，叶修背对着她，而对面的苏沐秋一脸怔愣，似乎一时被叶修的爆发震住了。叶修刚刚好像是摔了键盘，此时键盘面朝下压在鼠标上，面朝上的底壳上裂了好大一条缝。许多按键被摔了出来，有些滚得满桌子都是，有些掉在地上，还有一个滚到了她的脚底下。  
在苏沐橙的印象里，她的两个哥哥的关系一直特别好，很少发生认真的争吵。她还是第一次见到向来随和的叶修发这么大的脾气，空气里充斥着Alpha的威亚，她忽然感到了惧怕。  
“没事……”苏沐秋飞快镇静下来，“沐橙，你出去帮我们买包烟吧。”  
苏沐橙愣了愣，接着反应过来。她应了一声便出门了，却没有走远。她坐在楼道的台阶上，留心听着门里的动静。 

苏沐秋苦笑了一下：“你就这么不想碰我吗？”  
Alpha的信息素随着怒火一起爆发出来，叶修一把将他推倒在床上，随后压了上去：“你就这么想要标记？那我现在就可以满足你！”  
不在发情期的标记过程据说是异常痛苦的，因为这会严重伤害omega的生殖系统。在初中生入学后的第一堂生理课上学生们就被告诫不在发情期千万不可标记。  
但苏沐秋迎着他的目光，毫不畏惧：“那你到底在犹豫什么？”  
苏沐秋也放出了信息素。不过，作为一个新生的Omega，这只是Omega的身体被动响应Alpha的自然反应。  
叶修看着他犹自挂着笑的脸：“……苏沐秋，我真想打你。”  
苏沐秋顿时严肃起来：“就算你不喜欢我，你也不能打我。”  
“我喜欢你，所以我生气。”  
“我知道你不……啊？”苏沐秋有点蒙，“你说啥？”  
“苏沐秋，我喜欢你。”  
“哦，我也喜欢你。”苏沐秋愣愣地顺着他的话回答。  
叶修松了一口气，低声轻笑了一声，就见苏沐秋的脸色以肉眼可见的速度迅速变红，似乎终于回过味来了。  
“我什么也没说！”  
叶修简直不知道该怎么说他：“都敢约炮了，还不敢告白？”  
苏沐秋的嘴一哆嗦，又开始跑火车：“炮友多好啊可以解决问题又可以省钱还可以爽到最后不用负责任——”  
“所以我生气，”叶修果断打断，“以后不要再说这样的话了。”  
“哦，好。”苏沐秋有些讪讪的。  
“我想亲亲你。”  
“我也想亲你。”  
“我是认真地想让你标记我，那样你就是我的了。”  
“好，等你下次发情，我就标记你。”  
“嗯，下次。”

仍坐在门道里的苏沐橙大大地打了个哈欠，心想这么久都没听到他们继续吵，自己是不是可以回去了。

新觉醒的Omega的生理期不太稳定，苏沐秋很快就迎来了他的第二次发情期。直到BOSS倒下，秋木苏屁颠屁颠地跑上去捡了材料。他才摘下耳机放在桌上，然后深吸一口气，唤出了那个名字。  
“叶修。”


	3. 笑春

苏沐秋深吸一口气。  
“叶修。”  
“干嘛？”  
“来，给我盖个戳。”  
“啊？”叶修摘下耳机看过来，没反应过来苏沐秋在说啥。  
有些话真心不想说第二遍。苏沐秋觉得全身的血都在像赶春运一样往脸上跑，以至于整个脸上热气腾腾的。一定得红了。但他嘴一撇，心一横，脸一别：“我说，我们今天该盖戳了。”  
看着苏沐秋憋红的脸，叶修这才察觉到了钻入鼻底的一缕暗香，于是瞬间明白了苏沐秋的意思，跟着被苏沐秋的情绪感染，耳朵都烧了起来。  
“……嗯。”他把耳机放到桌上，仔细地嗅着那好闻的暗梅幽香，想把这味道的每一丝每一缕都闻透，然后牢牢记在心底。过了一会儿才又转身看着苏沐秋，神情严肃，“不过你可想清楚了，一旦标记，那你这辈子可都……”  
“还用你说？”苏沐秋翻了个白眼。  
这时候再去纠结这种生理反应对Omega有多不公平，是没有意义的。况且就算再怎么纠结，现实也不会改变。人的一生何其漫长，未来发生什么，谁也说不准。少年夫妻，早早地定了终身，Omega连反悔的机会都不会有。但是，与其怀疑未来，不如相信现在。  
他少有地认真道：“你觉得我的眼光有那么差吗？”  
我什么想法，你能不懂？ 

叶修擦着头发从浴室出来的时候，先洗过的苏沐秋已经在床上摊开四肢等着他了。  
房间里满是浓郁的花香，闭上眼睛，仿佛能看到千树万树的白梅在黑暗中无声绽放。苏沐秋从来不知道自己这素来幽淡的信息素气味还能浓烈成这样。  
他瞪着天花板，细数着自己明显过快的心跳。他原本是想数秒计算叶修洗澡的时间，结果心脏扑腾得厉害，带乱了他的节奏。结果他只能一下下地数自己的心跳，从一数到一百，接着从头再来。  
虽然这事是他自己提出来的，但要说不紧张，那是在撒谎。体温正在升高，腺体依然加班加点地合成和释放信息素，就连体内的某处……他能感觉到那里正在积极地做着准备，为了迎接Alpha而迫不及待地努力敞开自己。身体已经准备好了，可是他的心呢？  
苏沐秋期待与这个最亲密的朋友、最亲爱的恋人达成灵魂上的羁绊，相伴走过漫长的人生道路。他只活了十几年，而他在今后的几十年里都不必离开叶修了，这很好。但是，想到自己即将向别人彻底敞开身体，分享身体中最隐秘的悸动，从此缠绵不休，他又本能地有点害怕。  
苏沐秋被开门的声音所惊动，转头看到只在腰间围了浴巾的叶修出现在门口，原本剧烈的心跳瞬间就癫狂起来。  
现在才退缩，是不是有些迟了？ 

叶修打开卧室门的时候，被空气里粘稠的信息素味道吓了一跳，接着被赤裸着躺在床上的苏沐秋吓了第二跳。  
苏沐秋的身材称不上完美，但四肢修长。虽然不似传说中的Omega那样娇小美好，但单薄的身子骨依然独具美感。叶修明白眼前的这具身体蕴含着怎样的才华与能量，但同时却又这样单薄脆弱，引人怜惜。  
有什么“轰”地炸开，雪松的信息素立刻蓬勃散开，汹涌地扑向盛开的梅香，大快朵颐地吞食和侵占。 

平生第一次与人如此坦诚相见，苏沐秋浑身不自在。感受到叶修火辣辣的视线在自己身上游走，再对比对方T恤运动裤一件不少，他更是恨不得把身下的被褥撕裂开一道缝好让他钻进去藏起来。  
太羞耻了，不能忍。  
“叶修你能不能……”  
“嗯，来了。”干涩的声音沾染了情欲，显得嘶哑。  
叶修吞了吞喉咙，丢开手里攥着的擦头发的毛巾，这才边扯开浴巾边朝苏沐秋走过来。  
苏沐秋趁机装作不经意地飞速瞥了眼叶修的那里。  
妈蛋，这玩意儿怎么现在就这么精神！  
呵呵，能不精神么，马上就要开工了啊，秋儿。  
但是只要想到这玩意儿一会儿要对自己这样那样，那样这样，他就觉得屁眼疼。苏沐秋在脑海里将这尺寸和自己的身量作了作对比，越想越觉得不科学。但这会儿要拒绝也晚了，即将占有他的Alpha已经跨上了他的床。他紧张地干咽，不由往后缩了缩。  
唔，就勉强相信Omega的身体素质吧。  
叶修与恋人四腿交错，欺身压下。他用手肘支撑着身体，避免把全部重量都压在苏沐秋身上。两人小腹压着小腹，胸膛贴着胸膛，感受彼此的心跳与体温。  
感受到某样滚烫的物件正紧贴着自己的臀缝，苏沐秋紧张得连气都快不会喘了。  
有水珠顺着叶修垂下的额发滑下，啪哒滴落在苏沐秋的颧骨上，然后顺着颧骨的弧度滑进他耳畔的发丛里。  
叶修忍不住用手指轻轻抚去苏沐秋脸上残留的水痕，然后临摹着这人眉毛弯弯浅浅的弧度。  
苏沐秋忽然咧开嘴，觉得自己的心情特别特别好。眼前这个人以后就是他的了，任谁也抢不走。  
叶修看着身下笑得美滋滋的少年，有些恍惚。这人怎么能笑得这么好看呐？在不笑的时候，也很好看。叶修心想，自己的Omega，一定是世界上最好看的人。这么一想，他也跟着傻笑起来。  
不知道是谁先开始的，也许是同时，他们吻到一起。两人僵硬地互相啃着唇，都试图以一个温存的吻缓解来自己开荒的紧张。他们的舌头熟门熟路地探进对方的口腔，交换着曾品尝到的酸甜苦辣；他们生涩地探索对方的身体，小心翼翼却又略显急躁。  
叶修的唇舌在苏沐秋身上游走，印下一朵朵盛开的红梅。苏沐秋只觉得发情中的身体整个都火烧火燎的，全身的骨血都在叫嚣，恨不能化作熔浆把叶修覆盖、浸泡，来达到最完美最彻底的融合。他不自觉地张开双腿，缠上身上的Alpha。等他从连绵的吻中回过神的时候，却被自己恍惚间的奔放举动吓了一跳。  
叶修同样被苏沐秋的盛情邀请吓了一跳，想不到他也会在床上做出这样的动作。他的脑子一下子就乱了。在教学片里看到过是一回事，实际遇到又是另一回事。面对一个门户大开的真人Omega，他那Alpha器官的反应比看片时更加抖擞。他恨不得立刻闯入那个已然等待着自己的温暖巢穴。  
但是，这是苏沐秋。  
他想用心呵护的那个人。  
Omega怎样？Alpha又怎样？  
这些统统不是事儿。  
叶修爱苏沐秋，苏沐秋也爱叶修。这才是最重要的。  
因为爱他，所以才想与他分享这一刻的欢愉，而不是只顾自己痛快不管对方死活地来一发。  
两人都是第一次，而第一次总归是有些回忆价值的吧？叶修可不想日后想起来只有满心的愧疚和遗憾。所以，他想让苏沐秋满意。也许笨拙是没法避免的了，可他至少能做到前戏多一点，动作轻一点，让恋人少一点疼痛，多一些欢愉。  
当他的手覆上苏沐秋的时候，苏沐秋本能地想要合拢腿，却夹住了叶修的手，他只好扭着腰像旁边逃开，想要逃离那只触摸他敏感的手。  
“不要……拿开……”  
叶修虽然受到了苏沐秋剧烈的抗拒，但还是坚定地进行了下去。他用另一只手揽住苏沐秋的后腰，将他牢牢按在自己怀里。  
“不要怕，交给我，好吗？”叶修轻轻亲吻着身下人的眼睑。  
苏沐秋躲不开，只好咬唇强忍着推开他的冲动，在羞耻和快感的双重刺激下把头埋在叶修的颈间。  
“呜……”  
叶修含住他的耳垂轻轻逗弄，手指灵活地往深处探索，细细地四处碾压。不一会儿，大概是被弄得舒服了，苏沐秋忍不住直哼哼。  
“快……再快……哈……叶修……啊啊！”  
叶修随着他的，很快他的哼声忽而变了调，颤抖着泄了出来。  
缓过神来之后，苏沐秋自己才发觉后面已经容了三只手指，而叶修还在把玩他。  
这会儿，发情期的那股劲儿已经涌了上来。甬道在以连苏沐秋都可以感觉到的速度分泌液体，那三只湿漉漉的手指咕噜咕噜地在他肠道里搅动。随着前面高潮的退去，他感到后面越发空虚。他忍不住缩了缩后面，绞住了叶修动作着的手指，却远远不够。苏沐秋想要比手指更粗壮坚硬的事物进入，将里面填到满，填到涨，再也没有空虚。他想让叶修直接进来，可又非常羞耻于提这样的要求。  
“乖，放松……你这样我没法继续了。” 叶修拍拍苏沐秋光溜溜的屁股，却没想到那人却因此咬得更紧了。  
憋了好半天，苏沐秋才说：“你……小BOSS打完了，该……下一个了……”  
叶修一听乐了。这人刚刚还羞得不行，现在却是哪怕红着耳朵也要强装镇定。苏沐秋的这副样子实在是不能更可爱了。他忍不住轻轻亲吻他的眉梢：“也对，要抢这副本的首杀，得推了大BOSS才算数。从后面，嗯？”  
苏沐秋顺从地翻过身去，叶修捞起他的腰，让他打开双腿，撅着屁股跪伏在硬板床上。这个姿势太过羞耻，苏沐秋不禁把头埋在本是横在胸前支撑身体的双臂间，却不知他身后的某处正如实地反映着他的情绪。反正苏沐秋看不见，叶修就大大方方直直勾勾地盯着那开开合合水荧晶亮粉粉嫩嫩的小穴，吞了吞口水。他只觉得自己下面硬得都要爆掉了。  
苏沐秋又有点不耐地扭动了下身体。但当那硬邦邦滑溜溜热乎乎的东西抵上他时，他又忍不住瑟缩了下。  
叶修又将他的腿掰开了些：“忍着点……”  
“嗯……”  
叶修一手扶住苏沐秋的腰，一手撑在他的身侧，用力挤了进去。  
“呜嗯！”  
被异物侵进，苏沐秋本能地紧缩小穴，牢牢夹紧了叶修。叶修初次尝到被软滑湿热的穴肉包裹住的滋味，爽得简直要窜上天，却进也进不去，抽也抽不出，忍得十分痛苦。  
“沐秋，我忍不住了……” 叶修轻哄道，“让我进去……好不好？”  
苏沐秋的穴口夹着叶修那东西的头部，真是又疼又痒。他既想把它挤出去，又想将它全都裹进来，滋味也是难熬。他想要它整个都进来，想要被充实，想要被填满。他想要它，想要得全身都发疼发痒，让他再也忍受不了。 最终他败在了发情期的饥渴里，主动扭着屁股朝后拱了拱，试图把叶修吞进来：“给我，叶——嗯啊！”  
叶修哪肯再忍，使了些劲儿就地全都顶了进去，将苏沐秋未叫出口的名字撞得破碎。不待苏牧秋回过神，叶修就大幅插弄起来。软肉与肉茎剧烈地摩擦着，释放出快感的激流沿着脊椎直蹿大脑，在两个人的脑海里炸开大片的火花。  
“啊啊……慢点……叶…”苏沐秋整个人在叶修粗暴的横冲直撞中，被一波波快感冲得七零八落，“叶修……嗯啊，用力！”  
“哈啊……沐秋……”  
苏沐秋的身体被大力抽查着，越来越酥麻无力。快感在体内激荡着，他渐渐支撑不住，身子软了下去，叶修就圈住他的腰，把他捞起来，牢牢禁锢在身下。  
“沐秋……哈……我爱你……沐秋……”  
“嗯……我……啊啊！我也爱……嗯……你……嗯啊！”  
叶修一边大力冲撞着，一边胡乱地啃吻着身下人的肩颈。苏沐秋扭过头试图回应，刚在颠动的间隙里艰难碰到叶修的唇，就在剧烈的快感刺激下，痉挛着射了出来。  
叶修咬住他因伸长了脖颈而露出的喉结，一个挺身硬冲进了最深处的生殖腔。虚软的肉瓣被迫屈服，软哒哒地被迅速涨大的结挤开。柔软滑嫩的内壁紧紧裹着插进来的硬物，一波波毫无规律地持续痉挛着。  
叶修倒吸了口气，止住抽动而咬上苏沐秋的后颈。  
突然降临的疼痛稍微拉回了苏沐秋的神志。感受到体内传来越来越明显的胀痛，苏沐秋蹙紧了眉，一声没坑。  
锁结，释放，标记。  
寻着封印在记忆最深处的远古本能，身体天生就知道该如何达成这项使命。  
两个少年人就像有史以来所有结合的Alpha与Omega一样，成为了彼此的命定伴侣。 

疼……  
逐渐缓过神的苏沐秋，明显感觉到了来自后颈的刺痛。有温热的液体顺着皮肤流下，滑过锁骨，渗进身下的床单里。  
疼疼疼疼疼！咬这么狠，这家伙是属狗的么……  
但是苏沐秋很清楚叶修这是在做什么，所以他喘息着，什么也没说。  
叶修叼着他的脖子，达到最大尺寸的分身也依然深埋在他的体内。信息素的转化一时半会儿是完成不了的，胀大的结也不是这么快就能消退的，所以他们只得保持着这个姿势，平复自己。  
苏沐秋漫无目的地胡思乱想，这种来自于原始本能的交合姿势，充满着动物性。没错，与他过去在《动物世界》栏目看到过的某种动物，动作如出一辙。他是下面的那个，而叶修是上面那个。这感觉并没有过去所想的那么糟糕——带着点小羞耻，但并不屈辱，相反地有些安心和满足。他虽然没有受虐倾向，却情愿这样被趴伏在自己身上的这名Alpha支配。  
人若是被动物本能支配，那就只能是动物。可他想这样也不坏。自己可以把最私密的部位呈现给他，可以把将强烈的本能表现给他，可以让最真实的自我给他知晓。反之，对方亦然。  
赤诚相见，亲密无间。  
有一个字可以形容这种最柔软的情感，这便是“爱”。 

时间的流淌变得缓慢。直到苏沐秋的痛觉神经已渐渐麻木，叶修才松开口，转而轻轻舔舐他刚刚咬过的地方。满嘴的血腥味，让叶修有些羞愧。  
他紧紧抱住自己的Omega。  
察觉到自身信息素成分的改变，苏沐秋抬起胳臂嗅了嗅：“你看你尿我的这一身味儿，呛人。”  
虽然嘴上这么说，但他心里很满足。混合了松木气息的冷梅香气，这味道让他非常安心。  
“这可以随身随地提醒你，你是我的人，不好吗？”  
叶修懒懒地把头埋在刚刚标记过的Omega的脖颈里，鼻腔里满满的都是融和后的新味道。  
这是只属于他的Omega。  
“……别蹭了，痒。”  
“哪里痒，我给你挠。”  
“……不、不用了。”  
“哦？”叶修来了兴致，“我不介意帮你挠。”  
“呵呵。”  
“这里？不然……这里？”  
随着叶修的动作，苏沐秋全身不受控制地一颤。  
“叶修你丫故意的是不是？”  
“你猜？”  
“……别给我乱动啊，你要是——”  
“我回来了！” 外屋赫然传来苏沐橙嘹亮的喊声。  
二人顿时冻结。  
“你们干嘛呢？真是的，我敲了那么长时间门，也没人来开门。害我找了半天钥匙……”由关门声、丢钥匙声、开关鞋柜声和脚步声担任和弦，女孩的声音越来越近，“又在刷记录呢，还是抢BOSS？咦，怎么关着门啊？哥哥，叶修哥，你们在屋里吗？”  
“……出来。”  
“……”  
“赶紧地。”  
“……出不来。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“叶修你锁门了么？”  
“……突然想起来，我小时候见过套狗的。”叶修啧啧道。  
“你闭嘴！”


End file.
